Let's See Her! (LaS)
"Let's See Her!" is the 8th episode of the first season in ''Love and Separation, ''and the 8th overall episode of the series. Synopsis Rose Opal shows Marykate to White Benitoite and Smoky Citrine. Plot “Hey, wanna see my girlfriend?!” “You...have a girlfriend?!” “I think so…” “She is the girl that grabbed my gem when I retreated. I have to think her for that!” Rose Opal then ran off, returning with a fair skinned medium sized lady. “This is her!” White Benitoite blinked, as the pale blue skinned and coffee brown skinned gem looked another. “I hate how my best friend fell in love with a human!” Marykate blinked. “Are you saying humans like me are bad?!” “To put it simply yes, but that doesn’t mean I won’t protect you! I love this planet! It is where I was created...or at least that what I was told...!” “You are a hypocrite!” Marykate looked annoyed, looking at the hypocritical brown gem called Smoky Citrine. “You say humans are bad, yet you protect this planet!” Rose Opal walked in between them, and summoned a flag, waving it. “Can you two stop fighting?!” Marykate just nodded, looking at the force fusion, as she nodded too. “Anyway...let’s uhhh sho-” “Show me the fusion of all you three!” White Benitoite looked at Rose Opal. “You told her about fusion?” “She...just kinda found out about it herself. Don’t ask me how.” Rose Opal shrugged then started dancing. Rose Opal piroetted, as White Benitoite spinned, and Smoky Citrine twirled. The three walked next to each other, grabbing each other’s hands, as they all fused. A six eyed, four armed fusion appeared. She laughed. The purplish brown skinned gem summoned glasses, putting them on, and laughing. “I am Apache Chrysocolla, and I am here to kill you!” Marykate gasped, scared. “WAIT, WHAT?!” Apache Chrysocolla laughed, entertained at the human’s reaction. “Ha! Humans are so weird! Stop being so predictable!” “I am not predictable!” Apache Chrysocolla mocked her, just as she was about to say something. “WAIT?! YOU SAID WHAT I WAS GOING TO!” “Maybe you shouldn’t be such a predictable human if you want a child!” “A child?!” “Yes, a child. Rose Opal will most likely give up her physical form for one!” White Benitoite’s side of Apache Chrysocolla gasped, embarrassed. She unfused, laughing. “GIVE UP YOUR PHYSICAL FORM?!” “BENI! STOP BEING SALTY!” Smoky Citrine yelled, annoyed, as she grabbed White Benitoite. She prevented her from moving any further. White Benitoite sighed, nodding. Marykate started to walk off, confused. “I should go…” “No...Don’t...I want you to stay with me, my lovely!~” “I just can’t help...but act like her...m-m-mother!” White Benitoite stuttered as she said mother. “Beni...it is ok. We can get over this together!” Smoky Citrine nodded, as White Benitoite said that. Then Rose Opal hugged White Benitoite, and she bent down, hugging her friend. “So should I stay...or?” Marykate asked, still confused as ever. Features Characters * Apache Chrysocolla * Marykate * Smoky Citrine * Rose Opal * White Benitoite Objects *TBA. Locations *TBA. Trivia *TBA. Category:A to Z Category:Rose's Bubble Episodes Category:Rose's Bubble Category:Love and Separation Category:Love and Separation Episodes Category:Grace's Content